


Tolerancia

by MissLefroy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Head Auror, Idiots in Love, Injustice, Love, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Secret love, Tolerance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Theseus no está dispuesto a consentir que se haga una injusticia con una chica.





	Tolerancia

Su primer día como Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores no le había ido tan mal. Se despidió de Shayla, su secretaria, y miró el reloj, pensando que aún llegaba a tiempo para la cena con sus padres. No era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor, escuchó a alguien sollozar. Comenzó a buscar a la persona y la halló cerca de allí, sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus piernas. Se agachó y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —le preguntó con cautela.

La chica tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. Theseus le ofreció su pañuelo.

—Me rechazaron para trabajar aquí.

—¿Y eso? —La chica volvió a llorar—. ¿No pasaste la prueba?

—No me dejaron hacerla.

—¿Llegaste tarde o…?

—Llevo aquí desde bien temprano.

—Qué raro —se extrañó—. ¿Me dejas ver tu carta de recomendación? —La joven obedeció y le extendió el pergamino—. Pero si tienes las mejores calificaciones que he visto en años. Tus EXTASIS son perfectos. No lo entiendo. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Torquil Travers —respondió la chica; Theseus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Déjame adivinar: hija de muggles, ¿verdad? —La aludida asintió—. Me va a escuchar —murmuró, levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose al despacho de Travers.

Aporreó la puerta con ímpetu.

—¡Travers! —vociferó.

—¿Quieres dejar de golpear así la puerta? —pidió Travers tras abrirla.

—Lo que quiero es romperla en tu cabeza hueca.

—¿Qué te he hecho ahora?

—Ignorar a una pobre chica.

Travers bufó.

—No valía para el puesto.

—Embustero. Ni siquiera te molestaste en mirar sus calificaciones —farfulló Theseus, rojo de ira—. Solo viste su estatus de sangre. ¡Me das asco!

—A mí me dan asco esa basura y los que los defienden.

—¡Maldita cucaracha!

—Cuidadito con tus palabras, Scamander —amenazó Travers—. Últimamente me tienen harto tus estupideces. Estás jugando con fuego y al final te vas a quemar.

—No me das miedo.

—Señor Travers —lo interrumpió su asistenta—, yo me encargo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez estuvieron fuera del despacho; respiró hondo.

—Theseus —comenzó a decir con calma—, ya sabes cómo es. No vas a hacerle cambiar de opinión por mucho que insistas.

—No entiendo cómo le puedes defender, Leta. Esa chica…

—Sí, sé quién es. Eve Lawrence. Y por eso voy a arreglar esto —murmuró sacando un sobre de su túnica.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una carta de recomendación para el Ministro de Magia francés —contestó—. Es lo único que puedo hacer. Allí no tienen problemas con los de su estatus.

—Leta… —La joven le tapó la boca con un dedo.

—No digas nada, por favor.

—Travers no te merece, que lo sepas. Eres demasiado buena para esa rata de cloaca.

Le entregó el sobre y Theseus lo cogió, rozándole con suavidad la mano. Leta dio un ligero respingo.

—No te metas en problemas, por favor.

Se dio media vuelta de regreso al despacho, dejando a Theseus con el recuerdo de aquella caricia.


End file.
